


In and Out

by mariflowerdl711



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, if you dont know the movie in and out, in and out au, lance is a professor who's marrying allura, lance is not really gay but mostly opening up his bisexual side in a way, lol, pidge was a student that lance taught and now is a movie star, pls watch it its so good, search up the summary of in and out im too lazy to explain, shiro is a news reporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflowerdl711/pseuds/mariflowerdl711
Summary: Lance has been having a rough few days, being confused with his gayness and all. You know, normal life problems.if you haven't watched in and out, this won't make sense wHooP so sorry





	In and Out

Lance biked towards Shiro, who was sitting on a bench next to the street. Lance sat down next to him, exhausted about all that has happened. Shiro turned to Lance and grinned, “Tired?” Lance looked at him, almost about to kill him. “Are you kidding me? These last two days have been hell! Why doesn’t anyone believe me?!” Shiro shrugged and looked at his microphone. Lance glanced over and made a face, “Where’s your camera crew?” Shiro laughed a little and turned to Lance. “Just me today. I wanted to talk to you personally.”

Lance crossed his arms, disgusted. “You wanted to talk to me. Heh, that’s rich.” Lance spoke again, “You know how hard is it to be around people that think you’re something you’re not?!” Shiro sighed and leaned his arms on his legs. “Lance...I’m gay.” Lance was shocked and looked at him closely. “...Really?” Shiro nodded and grinned, “I already came out to my loved ones. Maybe you are gay, but it hasn’t come out.”

Lance almost jumped out of his seat and got up. His face started to feel hot, “What Pidge said on TV does not mean anything!! I’m getting married in a few days! To a woman!! Why can’t people see that?!” Shiro got up and sighed loudly. He grabbed Lance’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Lance’s eyes widened, trying to push Shiro away. Then he started to kiss back, getting into it.

Shiro pulled away and Lance just stared at him. “Y-you kissed me,” Lance said, almost falling while walking backward. Shiro shrugged again and smiled. “And did you like it?” Lance blushed and cover his mouth in embarrassment. Then, a honk came from behind him. Lance’s parents drove next to Lance and Shiro. Lance’s mom rolled down the window and beamed at the boys, “Oh, Lance! Allura’s looking for you. About the centerpieces? She wants you to look at them today.” Lance nodded and turned to Shiro, still blushing.

Lance’s mom turned to Shiro too, smiling back at him, “And Mr. Shirogane! Are you coming to the wedding?” Shiro turned to Lance, asking “When is it?” while having a smirk on his face. Lance almost fell over again and went on his bike. “Tuesday, at noon!” He said while biking away. Lance’s parents turned to Shiro, confused about their son.

Shiro shrugged, trying to give them a smile. “Hope to see you there, Shiro!” Lance’s father said, waving to him from the other side of the car. They started to drive away and waved to Shiro. Shiro waved back at them and sighed. He walked back to his parked car and kicked the dirt, blushing at Lance’s stupidly cute face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very very very short and trash but good trash i guess
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr - mariflowerdl


End file.
